


Promises

by Overlord_of_Pairings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Way Walkers: University Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Annarite!Keith, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, No there's a little Plot, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Tazu!Lance, Top Lance (Voltron), Way Walkers AU, a vibrator is mentioned but also not used, brief masturbation, ropes mentioned but not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings
Summary: Lance can't keep Keith out of his heart. He's made a promise with himself, if he can get Keith to come first tonight, then he'll tell Keith how he feels. It's a bit of a cop-out considering Keith's endurance. Not that he'll admit that.He's not expecting that he'll have to follow through on that promise to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my other Way Walkers AU fic, 'Red Doesn't Always Mean Evil', hi there! It's me just on a different account. (My other account is Crazy_Pairing_Person, for anyone who hasn't read that fic but might want to. No, that one doesn't have smut, sorry) (Also yes I swear I'll update it soon!)
> 
> Alternatively, if you're someone who's maybe RPed/is RPing with me (Whether as Tazu!Lance or Annarite!Keith) and I linked you to this fic, hi again! I've got a lot of fic ideas for this AU (maybe not all of them are as... Explicit as this) so expect a few more. (ALSO I might be going on shamchat as Clansman!Lance or Clansman!Keith so keep an eye out for those two if you go there at all)
> 
> Also I can't tell if it's bad timing or not to be posting this 3 days before season two...

Lance looked at what he held in his bag. A blindfold, a few ropes. Lube (Keith didn't necessarily need it, nor did Lance. Both of their species were tougher than that, but they still used it just to be safe). A vibrator from Casfield... That place was creative in more than one way, he thought with a chuckle. He'd seen a few other things but had opted to keep it simple for now. Maybe in the future... He bit his lip, picturing Keith in one of those skimpy outfits... He shivered. He closed the bag, zipping it up and hiding it under his dark cloak. Everyone was asleep by now. He'd already bribed a few guards earlier in the day, so he slipped from his room easily.

He ran from the large castle-like home, climbing the gate with ease. Whether he was just strong, or he was simply used to sneaking out like this, he wasn't sure. He didn't dwell too much on the thought, running down the dirt paths of Aralim until he found the crowded streets of the lower district. From there, it was easy to time the guards making their nightly patrol, and he slipped through alleyways at all the right times. It was almost boring, how used to sneaking out he was. The one guard stationed at the border had fallen asleep, as it always was. He flicked his forked tongue out at the guy, mocking him before he crossed the border into the Middle Lands.

It had been a few weeks since he'd seen Keith. His family had traveled to Casfield, and while he loved the place, he loved all the fascinating architecture and art and plays... He'd missed Keith. but it wasn't as easy to get to the Middle Lands from Casfield as it was to get there from Aralim. He sighed softly to himself. The way he'd missed Keith so much only confirmed what he might have known for a long time... He'd fallen in love with Keith. He winced a little at the thought.

He'd met Keith while saving him from a few horrible humans, beating him up for no real reason at all. As soon as he'd patched Keith up, they had become friends, of a sort... That non-sexual friendship had lasted about two hours. Then Keith had practically pounced on him, rutting against him like a ki'ra in heat. Lance, who had honestly found the annarite attractive before that, went along with it. Keith's crazy endurance combined with Lance's energy made for the best sex Lance had ever had. He could fuck Keith at least three different ways before Keith would come. So that was, of course, why they kept doing it. Lance would sneak out and go to Keith's home in the Middle Lands, and Keith would always be there, eagerly waiting for him.

There was just a little problem... Lance didn't always leave immediately afterward. Once, Lance had stayed for an entire  _week_ , insisting that he refused to leave until he bought Keith a proper bed. His family was nearly crazy with worry when he'd gotten home, but it was more than worth it. Before then, they'd been fucking on the floor. Well, a dirty cloth on the floor. But still the floor. The mattress made things much better.

He always stayed the night, falling asleep, holding Keith close to him. Sometimes he would wake up to the smell of Keith cooking whatever little food he had at the time, making breakfast for the two of them. The few times he woke up before Keith, he'd just sit there, staring at Keith's angelic face as he slept. He gave a soft laugh to himself as he remembered what Keith had said the first time he said that out loud. "I think you're the first one who's called an annarite angelic." Lance couldn't help but smile at the memory. Though Keith's face was already red, he could still always tell when the guy was blushing. His top lip always curled up, and his nose scrunched up, and he looked away from Lance. Like he wanted to hide the not-really-visible blush. It was  _adorable_.

Lance sighed to himself, standing in front of Keith's door. "If I make him come first... I'll tell him how I feel," he whispered to himself. He opened the door, per Keith's assurances that he 'no longer needed to knock'. The annarite wasn't there on his old chair, waiting for him like normal. Lance frowned a little. He had sent Keith a telepathic message - Where was he? He closed the door behind himself, and heard a familiar noise coming from the bedroom. His breath hitched.

He nearly ran to the bedroom, and opened the door slowly. He peeked in through a small crack, and he held back a whine at what he saw. Keith, stroking himself, moaning loudly. Lance entered the room, with wide eyes. "Couldn't wait for me?" he said, getting Keith's attention. The annarite shook his head frantically, whining. He was breathing heavily, looking up at Lance with clouded eyes.

"You, you took too long... Get over here..."

Never one to deny Keith what he wanted, Lance made quick work of his cloak and the clothes he wore underneath. He put his bag down next to the bed, and crawled up over Keith. He gently pushed Keith's hands away, and leaned down, breathing hot air on Keith's leaking erection. The skin there was a darker shade of red than the rest of his skin. He looked up to meet Keith's gaze. Keith looked back, breathless. Lance distantly wondered how long Keith had been waiting for him. Ah, well, it made his job easier. He smirked, and licked teasingly at the tip. Keith cried out, and Lance marveled at how turned on Keith already was.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked, his voice low and sensual.  He licked along the length of Keith's cock, and Keith moaned loudly. Lance loved how shameless Keith always was with the noises he'd make. "Tell me, ay'cure." Keith downright  _writhed_ with that nickname. Lance wasn't sure how much Keith knew of the scholar's language, but he knew that Keith loved being called 'ay'cure' in bed. It hurt, a little, though. Ay'cure was Tar'cil for 'my love'. And Keith probably didn't know that...

"Thinking, thinking of you," Keith said breathlessly, getting Lance's attention once more. Lance put his lips around Keith's cock, sucking at the head and making Keith cry out. "Fuck, Lance! Thinking, of fucking your, your pretty little mouth." Lance moaned around Keith's erection. Keith whined at the vibrations, grabbing on to Lance's hair. Lance relaxed his jaw, and gave a slight nod. Keith didn't waste any time, thrusting up into Lance's mouth. Lance moaned a little around his cock, and it seemed to drive Keith even crazier. He pushed in and out of Lance's mouth, moaning the whole time. Lance tried to bring Keith closer to the edge by bringing his claws up to Keith's red chest. He slowly trailed them down the skin, while Keith continued fucking in Lance's mouth. Lance purred, sending even more of a vibration through Keith and making him cry out desperately.

Lance pushed Keith's hips down, stopping his movements. Keith whined but didn't try to fight it. He was in a mood to let Lance have the control, then. Lance smirked as he pulled his mouth off of Keith, gaining another whine from the annarite. Lance leaned over next to his ear, stroking Keith's erection slowly. In a low, slightly hoarse voice, he spoke carefully. "You want me, huh? Want me to fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit down? Want me to mark you up with my claws, my teeth?"

Keith whined at the dirty talk, squirming a little but not really using his full strength. "Yes, yes Lance! Fuck me, please please I need it!" Lance licked his lips. He did so love hearing Keith beg for him... Lance moved his hand slowly over Keith's erection, and kissed just below his ear.

"Come."

That did it. Keith came undone, crying out desperately as he coated Lance's hand in white. "Lance, Lance, Lance!" He chanted the tazu's name like a mantra, whimpering as Lance continued stroking him through his orgasm. Lance took a moment to appreciate the blissful look on Keith's face. His mouth was open, just slightly, and his eyes were squeezed shut. His chest was moving with his quick panting, as he tried to catch his breath.

Then, Lance felt ice run through his veins. He had to tell Keith, now. Had to tell him his feelings. He'd promised he would. ' _But I only made that promise to myself. No one's going to know if I just... Don't tell him._ ' Well, except his Angel Guide. But Lance wasn't a Visual Medium, so he couldn't even see them. So it didn't count. He swallowed thickly, and looked over Keith's body carefully.

...In the morning. He'd tell him in the morning. For now, he'd enjoy this time with Keith. "You ready for me, ay'cure?" He slipped off of Keith and grabbed his bag. Keith watched as he pulled out the lube, then the other things.

"Feeling kinky?" Keith asked, but he was already getting hard. Lance chuckled and trailed a gentle claw over Keith's chest.

"I won't do anything you don't want," he said gently. Keith nodded, a soft look in his eyes, even as he arched a little into Lance's touch. "You want the blindfold?" Lance asked. Keith nodded quickly. Lance smiled and moved to straddle Keith's hips, purring a bit. He tilted Keith's head down, tying the blindfold up, so Keith couldn't see anything. "You okay?" Keith nodded again at Lance's question.

Lance picked up the ropes, but he paused and put them back down. "I think we'll save the ropes for later." Keith whined a little, and Lance chuckled. He leaned over to press a kiss to Keith's lips, gentler than the normal, lust-fueled kisses the two normally shared. He didn't have to be an Emotional Empath Talent to sense Keith's confusion, even as he returned the soft kiss. He pulled back and picked up the lube, pouring it over his scaly fingers. Keith squirmed, reaching to try and touch himself. Lance hummed, and pressed one finger to Keith's entrance, being careful of his claws. "Impatient, ay'cure?"

Keith whined, trying to get Lance's finger into him. Lance chuckled, but decided to have mercy on the poor guy. He slowly pushed his finger in, making Keith cry out, almost louder than normal. Lance smirked and leaned over, pressing kisses to Keith's neck as he moved his finger in and out of him. Keith moaned softly, moving his head back so Lance had more room to kiss. Lance took a bit of his skin into his teeth, and Keith moaned even louder, writhing desperately. Lance slipped in a second finger, and Keith cried out, blindly grabbing for Lance. "Kiss, kiss me," he said breathlessly. Lance eagerly met his lips, pulling Keith's tongue into his mouth and sucking at it. Keith groaned, already trying to get Lance's fingers to go deeper in him. Lance pulled back from the messy kiss with half-lidded eyes.

"You're so desperate right now," he whispered, pressing up into Keith's sweet spot. Keith wailed, and gripped the blanket underneath him. "So hot, Keith. Did you miss me that much?" Keith sobbed as he nodded quickly, and Lance pushed a third finger into him. "Fuck, Keith... I bet that wasn't the first time you touched yourself, huh? I bet you fucked yourself on your fingers, pretending it was me, didn't you?"

"Yes!" Keith cried out, nodding quickly. He ground his hips down, still trying to get Lance deeper into him. "Yes, fuck, I fucked myself so much! I missed you, fuck, I missed you fucking me, I missed fucking you! Please, Lance fuck me please I need you, please!" Lance nodded, breathless from Keith's admission. He pulled his fingers out, much to Keith's disappointment. He smirked as Keith whined, squirming again. He coated his own cock in lube, holding back a pleased noise of his own. He'd nearly forgotten that he'd missed Keith just as much.

He slowly pressed himself against Keith's entrance. He reached over and pulled off the blindfold, wanting to see Keith's eyes. Keith looked at him, dazed, and his mouth fell open in a silent cry when Lance pushed into him, as slow as he possibly could. Keith gasped as Lance started to move, already picking up speed. "You missed me, huh?" Lance said, moving his mouth next to Keith's ear. "Missed me fucking you? Missed getting pounded by my cock?" Keith cried out and nodded frantically. Lance smirked, slamming hard into Keith's prostate. Keith nearly screamed in pleasure.

"Y-yes! Yes Lance, yes!"

Lance was moaning a little himself, Keith's loud noises starting to get to him. He slammed harder into Keith, whining with every moan he tore out of the annarite. "Keith, fuck, you're driving me insane," he said, almost breathless. Keith keened at the words, and Lance nearly came in him right then. "Oh Spirit, Keith, you look so good. So needy. You're taking me so good, fuck, Keith. I bet I can make you come on my cock and words alone." Lance reached to hold on to Keith's wrists, just to make sure he could make good on that promise. Keith writhed, whining. But Lance knew that if Keith had any real problem with it, Keith could easily pull away from Lance's grasp. He smirked, leaning close to Keith's face. "You like me being in control?"

If Keith were in any state other than writhing and horny, Keith would have scoffed at that question. But as it was, Keith nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, fuck Lance!" Lance groaned a little at how desperate Keith was. He slammed as fast as he could manage into Keith, who cried out every time. Lance panted heavily, almost feeling like he was ready to come.

"Keith, fuck, you love this, don't you? Tell me what you did while I was gone," he said, moaning softly into Keith's ear. "Tell me everything you did to yourself." He ground against Keith's prostate, drawing a loud cry from Keith's lips.

"A-ah, I, I fucked myself on my fingers, I-I touched myself all over...! I-imagined you were the one doing it-" Keith cut himself off with a loud moan.

His silver-gray colored hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, as he stared up at Lance with wide, amethyst colored eyes. Lance growled, a tazu instinct burning inside him. Telling him to mark Keith as his own, so no one would steal Keith away. He'd nearly gone insane in Casfield, picturing someone else with Keith. Marking Keith before Lance could get back. Lance leaned down and bit down just under Keith's jaw, hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break his thick annarite skin. Keith cried out, clenching around Lance as he came hard, splattering their chests in white. Lance whined, coming into Keith and making the annarite whine one last time. Lance stayed in his position for a bit, licking gently at the mark he'd made.

"...I'm gonna have to wear a scarf tomorrow," Keith mumbled, shoving Lance off gently. Lance frowned at the words, looking at Keith with a pout.

"Why?"

"Why? Because..." Keith reached up to touch the mark with a frown. "Spirit, Lance, you've never done that before. You're always careful not to leave any visible marks..." He sighed softly and nudged playfully to Lance. "You missed me too, huh? Couldn't control it?" He shrugged, rolling out of bed with a wince. "It's not a big deal, I guess. I'm gonna go wash off."

Lance watched Keith head to the poor excuse of a bathroom he had. (It was a bucket and a hose. It wasn't even Keith's hose, he was stealing water from his neighbor!) Lance normally would have gone to follow him, maybe for a round two. But it weighed on his chest heavily. He'd promised to tell Keith tomorrow, but... If he really planned on covering that, well, Lance wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"If he wants to cover it, that's his business," he mumbled to himself. Maybe Keith really did feel the same, but still wanted to hide the mark. And that would be fine. It wouldn't be _ideal_ , and Lance's tazu instincts would go  _crazy_ over it. But it would be fine. Especially because he'd done it without permission, he realized with a wince.

Keith poked his head out of the bathroom, getting Lance's attention. "You're not coming?" he asked, seeming vaguely disappointed. Lance smiled a little, and stood up.

"Of course I am. Round two, then?"

Keith's only reply was a devilish smirk that made Lance shiver. Oh hell yes.

* * *

After a satisfying round two, round three and two blowjobs later, the two finally fell asleep. As it always ended up, Keith curled up into Lance's arms. Lance found himself purring at this, which made Keith look up, blinking sleepily. "Never... Heard you purr b'fore..."

It only happened when Lance was really, really happy. He didn't really know what was different about this night, compared to others... Maybe because he'd just... Missed Keith.

"Guess I missed you more than I thought," Lance said softly. Keith gave a soft smile, and nuzzled closer to Lance.

"Ay'cure..."

The word, coming from Keith's lips, made Lance tense. Keith didn't seem to notice Lance freezing up, falling asleep against Lance's chest.

How lucky for him. Lance didn't get any sleep at all that night.

Did Keith know what it meant? Had he figured it out somehow? Had he known the entire time? Or maybe he'd just guessed wrong. Maybe he thought it meant something like 'sexy' or 'beautiful' or something. How could he have figured out the meaning? Keith loved to read, sure, but he hardly had the money to go and buy many. And even if he did, what, did he go and buy a book on Tar'cil? Yeah, no way. Those were only available to students in schools or people preparing to go to Tar'citadel. Keith could never be able to buy a book. So maybe he just... Guessed. Maybe Keith just thought it was an ordinary petname, or something like that. Lance sighed to himself.

The thought weighed so heavily on his mind that by morning, Lance hadn't slept a wink. Keith yawned as he woke up, sitting up and stretching his arms up. Lance watched in silence, watching Keith move.

"Morning," Keith said with a slight smile. There was an odd twinkle in his eye... Lance almost thought he recognized it. He'd seen it in his own eyes when passing a mirror, thinking about Keith. Lance sat up slowly.

"Do you know what ay'cure means?" he asked carefully. Keith blinked, and tilted his head at the question.

"...I mean, not really? I just, you always call me that, so... Um, why do you ask?"

Lance sighed in relief, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "Nothing, no reason." Realizing that it was morning, and he had to keep his promise, sleep or no, he sat up again. "I have to tell you something."

Keith blinked, seemed to understand what Lance was about to say was going to be some serious stuff. "What is it? You, are you... You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"Breaking up?" Lance gave a scoff, coming off a bit meaner than he'd intended to. "Don't you have to be dating to break up?"

"I mean, the principle's still the same, Lance. Even if we're not romantically involved." Keith sighed, looking a little antsy. "Are you, then?"

"I..." Lance groaned, leaning against the headboard again. "I mean, I might have to..."

Keith's eyes went wide. His hand touched at his neck, at the mark Lance had made. Tears came to his eyes, and Lance really felt like shit. He'd made Keith  _cry_. "It's not your fault," Lance said quickly. "It's... me. And I know that's totally cliche but it's really true, okay. I did something I shouldn't have let myself do and-"

"Did you cheat on me?!"

"Wh- Again, Keith, I think we have to be dating for me to cheat on you! And no, I didn't, okay?" Lance sighed, rubbing his forehead. He closed his eyes. It would make it easier to get out. "I did something else. I... I fell in love with you."

He heard Keith's breath hitch, but Lance couldn't let himself open his eyes. He really didn't want to see the disgust, anger, whatever was on Keith's face. "I'm, I'm really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to, okay? I just, we spent so much time together and, I mean, I learned so much about you. Like, like how you hate stealing from humans, but you don't mind going and stealing from other annarites. Or how you're really good at making charms. I-I still wear that Protection charm you made me, I wore it the entire time while I was in Casfield. I know how to tell when you're blushing, even though you think I can't. You have tells, Keith, and I've learned nearly all of them, okay? I, I just love everything about you and I'm sorry that I do but I don't think I can go on like this anymore."

The room was silent. The only sound was the two males breathing. Lance grew more and more anxious, the longer Keith made him wait.

Then, there was a soft whisper, breaking the terrifying silence. "Say it again, Lance.

Lance opened his eyes, staring at Keith with a confused glint in his eyes. "H-huh?"

Keith swallowed, playing with the edge of the blanket. "Say it again. Say that you love me again. Please."

After a moment, Lance understood. Keith hardly had anyone who cared about him. He was hated by all the other people in the world because of his race. He was hated by other annarites for being scrawny, weak,  _nice_. Lance was the only one who had ever shown genuine care and love for Keith.

"I love you."

"Again. Please."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Keith sniffled, and wiped at his eyes. Despite the tears, he was smiling at Lance. "A-again."

"I love you," Lance said, reaching over to gently take Keith's hand. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Each sentence was punctuated a with a kiss to a finger. He kissed Keith's palm, the back of his hand. Keith was giggling, happiness radiating from every part of his body.

Lance said it more and more. He wasn't sure how many times Keith asked him to repeat it, but he didn't get tired of saying it one bit. He felt more than relaxed, relieved that Keith was receiving his feelings so well, so happily. "I'll love you forever and ever, okay? No matter what I'll love you. I promise."

Keith nodded, grinning bigger than Lance had ever seen. "I know. I love you too."

Lance pulled Keith into a tight embrace, holding the annarite close. "I'm glad. I love you so much, okay? I won't let anyone keep us apart." He kissed all over Keith's face, drawing even more high-pitched laughter from him. It made Lance so happy to see Keith like this. It made him even happier to know that he had  _made_ Keith like this. That he was the only one who could make Keith like this.

He hoped it could stay like that forever. He promised to himself that it would, if not for him, then for Keith.

 


End file.
